


A Day To Ourselves

by WinterEyes18



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Family, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Gajeel Redfox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes18/pseuds/WinterEyes18
Summary: "You askin' me on a date Redfox" Natsu teased, giggling. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and muttered 'shut up' before grabbing his hand...
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 4





	A Day To Ourselves

"How long do you think they'll last" a pinkette asked, leaning against a wall.

"I'll give it maybe an hour" his partner stood next to him, arms crossed over his large chest.

"I say 30 minutes" the pinkette countered.

"You really have no faith in them, do you Natsu" the ravenette chuckled.

"No, I'm just being realistic babe" Natsu smiled at his mate, "I mean, they've only done this kinda thing once. They don't exactly have much experience"

"Fair" Gajeel chuckled, turning his head to look at the door they were standing by. Wendy was inside with Gray, Lucy, and Erza, "teaching" them stuff Natsu and Gajeel wanted no part in. Happy, Lily and Carla were away on their at own job, so they were lucky to get out of this little "teaching" lesson, lets just say Wendy's not as innocent as the guild thinks.

"What'd you say we head out, check out the town or something" Gajeel looked back at his boyfriend.

"You askin' me on a date Redfox" Natsu teased, giggling. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and muttered 'shut up' before grabbing his hand and pulling the Alpha Dragon Slayer off the wall. Natsu giggled, tucking his nose against the taller (by an inch) mans neck, taking in his unique iron forge scent mixed with his own campfire scent. He purred the comforting and familiar scent.

"C'mon" Gajeel chuckled. The two walked away and left the hotel they're staying in for the next few days.

The couple walked through town with Gajeels' arm around Natsus' waist, but they put up an illusion of them simply walking side by side. The two were well known, practically anywhere they went most people recognized them. Of course every once in awhile they'd go to a town where hardly anyone recognized the two. Every time this happened it was a shock, but also a relief. This was not one of those times unfortunately, so they had to use the illusion.

They walked calmly through the streets, only getting stopped once or twice, before they eventually left town and into the surrounding forest. After walking for about two miles they eventually stopped by a decent sized lake, being between 15 and 20 feet wide. Natsu smiled and pulled Gajeel with him to sit on a large rock right on the waters edge, some of the boulder being in the water. Gajeel simply rolled his ruby eyes, smiled and leaned back, using one arm to keep himself up and the other to pull his mate against his broad chest. The Solar flare Dragon didn't resist, he just snuggled into his side and put his head in the junction between his shoulder and neck, still facing the lake.

"Glad I asked ya if ya wanted to leave" Gajeel whispered after a few minutes of watching and listening to the wildlife around them. Natsu mumbled a 'yea', too focused on listening to Gajeels' pulse in his ear, slowly lulling the 19yr old to sleep. The 20yr old smiled softly at how cute his boyfriend looked.

They stayed like that for awhile, Natsu eventually falling asleep after a couple minutes. He was woke up by the sound of Gajeels' phone ringing, but he didn't open hid eyes nor did he move. He listened to Gajeel answer the call, that ended up being Wendy wondering where he and Natsu had disappeared to. The ravenette made sure to keep his voice down, unaware that Natsu was already awake.

"Where'd You two go" he heard Wendys' voice over the phone thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"We're at the lake outside of town, didn't feel like sittin' there waitin' for y'all" he almost whispered.

"Ahh, k. I'm letting them take a break right now" Wendy said.

"How long they last" humor lased his voice. 

"Almost 30 minutes surprisingly" Wendy chuckled.

"Natsu guessed right, again" Natsu smiled and he could tell Gajeel had rolled his eyes saying that.

"Of course he did" Wendy paused fro a second, "Well I should get back. Try to be back before it gets dark okay."

"We will Pipsqueak" Gajeel hung up after Wendy told him to shut up. He put his phone back in his pocket, rubbing his hand along Natsu arm. The pinkette decided to finally open his eyes, sleepily looking up and into the ruby red eyes he loved. He smiled, leaning up and kissing Gajeels chapped lips. They both smiled into the kiss, it being sweet, gentle, and calm. After a minute they broke apart, both smiling lovingly at each other. Gajeel laid back on the boulder, pulling Natsu with him. Natsu adjusted so he had his head over his heart, an arm over his middle and a leg over his. He listened to the steady beat of the Cave Dragons heart, the sound having a very calming effect on him like always. This time both Slayers fell asleep, enjoying the heat of the sun on them.

It's not very common for them to get down time like this. Yea they hangout in the guild hall, but not curled up together like this. They're usually busy with something, be it the guild or on the base hidden in the forest by the guild. Relaxing in the sun on a nice day like they were now was one of their favorite things to do together.

The couple stayed like that for another hour n' a half before Gajeel woke them both up, deciding they should get some food and get back to the hotel. And they did just that, after one more kiss of course. They ended up picking Chinese food and picked it up on their way to the hotel, hoping Wendy was done with the three wizards by the time they got back. When the two did get to the room the team was sharing, they both let out a small laugh at the sight before them. The wizards were groaning, from pain or something else they couldn't tell, even Erza was. She and Lucy were laying on one of the beds, Gray laid face down on the floor. While Wendy sat at the table by the door, legs crossed and lazily filing her nails. She looked up when she heard her brothers laugh, her normal sweet smile on her face.

"Hey guys" she said cheerfully.

"They still alive" Natsu joked, chuckling along with Gajeel.

"Yea, they're just being dramatic" she laughed, "Ooo, whatcha get" she finally noticed the two bags containing food.

"Chinese, only thing we could think of" Natsu took the bag Gajeel had and put both on the counter of the small kitchen.

"Eh, I can live with that. Did you get-" Natsu pulled out a box with what Wendy was gonna ask for inside. Her smile widened and she grabbed it from him, along with a fork, sitting back at the table and digging in. The two rolled their eyes at her, chuckling as well. It took a few minutes for Lucy and Erza to notice that Natsu and Gajeel were there, who were pretty sure Gray was knocked out.

"Ugh, that was horrible" Lucy grumbled, finally sitting up, taking the food Natsu handed her.

"Now do you get why me and Gajeel wanted out" the pinkette told the blonde while putting Ezra's food on the nightstand next to her.

"Where did you two go anyway" the redhead questioned.

"Left. We chilled out in the forest" Gajeel said, digging into his own food.

Everyone had already finished their food long before Gray regained consciousness and ate his own. Then he complained and questioned why Natsu and Gajeel got out of Wendys' "teaching". "Because we already went through that years ago ice princess, we ain't going through it again" Natsu had said.


End file.
